


Made For Bleeding

by RookGirl



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Band Fic, Bandom - Freeform, Blood, Blood Drinking, Concerts, Creepy, Cutting, Demonic Possession, Demons, Drama, Exorcisms, F/F, F/M, Famous, Gen, Gore, Horror, M/M, Masturbation, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, POV First Person, Possession, Priests, Psychological Drama, Psychological Horror, Public Masturbation, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Self-Harm, Self-Mutilation, The Gs, The Supernatural, Torture, Touring, Twins, Violence, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:04:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RookGirl/pseuds/RookGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>Sometimes when you're on tour, weird things happen.<br/>Sometimes, just sometimes, you find yourself the victim of demonic possession.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <img/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Made For Bleeding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bexgoesrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexgoesrawr/gifts).



> This work of fiction is dedicated to my best friend through everything.  
> Rebecca, this is for the good days and the memories.  
> 
> 
> _“Piglet sidled up to Pooh from behind. "Pooh?" he whispered._   
>  _"Yes, Piglet?"_   
>  _"Nothing," said Piglet, taking Pooh's hand. "I just wanted to be sure of you.”_   
>  _**― A.A. Milne, Winnie-the-Pooh** _
> 
> If there's one thing I can be sure of, it's friendship. Not to mention the ability to forgive, but not forget.

* * *

 

 

* * *

It’s funny how so much of your life can be summed up in an entire two paragraphs on Wikipedia, and for a young band we’d been pretty busy. Not busy enough that we couldn't have fun, though. There were plenty of parties and getting into trouble, without actually getting into trouble. But Wikipedia didn't show the stuff in between and it cut off right after the good. Because no one knew the bad, about what had really happened to all of us. People wonder and they guess, but only we know the true story.  
       My brother and I started this band, Devilish (that soon became Tokio Hotel), with these other guys, Georg and Gustav, who quickly became good friends of ours. When I say my brother and I, what I mean is that it was mostly _his_ idea and not mine. As much as I’d love to claim credit for it, he was always the diva, not me. His name is Bill, that’s not short for anything, just letting you know before we start. It’s just Bill and I’m Tom. Bill and Tom Kaulitz. We’re twins. Everyone says identical, but I’m not really a fan of that description. We may look alike and even have some of the same mannerisms, but we’re completely different. Like black and white, we were sort of two pieces to one puzzle, still are, I suppose. Though things are very different now.

I think for anyone to understand, I need to start at the beginning. And where does anything in my life start? With my little brother, Bill. This is his story, the one he’s too afraid to talk about. His _darkest_ secret.

It all started back in September, two thousand and nine, and we’d just brought out our newest album, Humanoid. We were all pretty excited about it, it was different than all our others. It was a big deal. Of course, there were mixed feelings from the fans, but we all agreed, as a band, that being ourselves and doing what we wanted, was important. So as much as the fans’ support was appreciated, it wasn't needed, and we were happy with the results. It ended up selling well over twelve million copies, and that was pretty impressive in itself. I was happy with that; then again, I was happy if Bill was happy.  
      It wasn't long after we brought out Humanoid that we were planning our big tour to celebrate the album. Little did I know that that tour would change all of our lives forever...


End file.
